Shroud of Darkness
by ProphetessMinty
Summary: Captain Rex is at odds with what he knows. Whether he believes the facts or not, something big is about to happen. With growing unease about the war and its secrets, he is engulfed by a movement that culminates at his genetic home-world of Mandalore. Whatever is at work in the force, he never imagined he would be apart of it. [UPDATES COMING!]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy. I very much appreciate constructive reviews so please feel free to leave me your thoughts.

Thank you and happy reading. :]

P.S. I am going to thoroughly edit this story now that I have the time to do so. Prologue is **now** updated.

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering._

Fear keeps its enemies in the dark without a light...without hope.

Anger is a shackle that prevents its victims from standing formidably, as it is meant to distract them from what lies ahead.

Hate, the anti-fruit of "love", is poisonous to the bone and marrow; from where it seeps like sap from a tree, rott and decay are sure to follow.

Suffering is the complete anguish one endures when the light of life snuffs out like a candle.

Evil welcomes darkness as an old friend and adorns its principles with a gaudy crown of faux-regality. There is much pride placed upon the glittering enticement of this chaotic wonder. Destruction breeds under the throne of corruption, staged on high in an unlikely place as it is cloaked in great malfeasance. Capitalizing on the careless listening ears of assemblies far and wide, evil speaks with a voice of silken falsehoods. Under the table of strategic gambles, strings are being pulled taught with casual finesse.

With every twitch of the finger, the master of deception pulls together his plans which weave a long and tangled web of calamity. Every word that proceeded out of his mouth of wickedness, fueled an order so vile it turned helping hands into fists. Brother against brother; sister against sister; blaster against blaster; and so forth. The raging sea of animosity reigned as never before, a violence so foul it curdled the blood of innocents. Terror patrolled the streets in the form of white plastoid and smoking orders.

It started with a directive, four simple but putrid words: " _Execute Order Sixty-Six_ ".

As one jerks a string to tighten a knot, the deceptive tactician pulled the remaining slack to finish his work. From the inner core to the outer rim, worlds far and wide, a secret war's end came to fruition. Malice was tasted; tangy iron abundant in the mouths of the dead. Clones turned upon their Jedi allies and on that day and the days to follow, master and apprentice fell beside each other in utter surprise. The objective was about gaining power and control to stabilize a Republic turned Empire.

Tyranny had become the perfect usurper.

Wars and rumors of wars cracked the very foundation of faith the people had in the Republic; their home and safe haven. Dreamers died from incredible sadness and truth-seekers were brought to their knees before justice was served. Truth became like water and slipped through the grasp of the Jedi; the clarity of light was exchanged for the shroud of darkness.

Time had run out. It was time for the Jedi to end.

" _Execute Order Sixty-six."_


	2. Chapter 1: Make It Count

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy. I very much appreciate constructive reviews so please feel free to leave me your thoughts.

P.S. Chapter 1 is **now** updated.

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was Fives' final moments after a blaster shot to the chest left a freshly smoking wound. The injury was a gaping chasm of charred flesh and the air was thick with singed hair. Rex's nose revolted at the awful twang as it hurled itself into his lungs without remorse. He suppressed the sensation to gag as he knew his solider needed him. No…his "friend" needed him._

" _Rex…," Fives gasped breathily as he writhed on the floor in anguish._

" _Fives," Rex lamented._

" _This. It's—bigger than any of us," Fives huffed with great burden. Rex couldn't feel much from behind his gloves but he knew what death felt like. Cold—it was cold. Fives let out a desperate and fearful shiver. "Anything I could have imagined," Fives choked out as he strained to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. Rex ignored the company of white and red, trooper boots that stood behind him._

 _Everyone was watching and he didn't want to miss this moment. "Oh, I never meant to– to…," Fives spoke before grabbing his captain by the pauldron. "I only wanted to do my duty," Fives whispered into Rex's ear with grief._

 _The dying clone began to hyperventilate, his body shuddering as it began to reject the breath of life. Rex watched helplessly as the ARC trooper crumpled into a gasping mess. It was moments like this that he pictured his hands in a pool of water. As much as he tried to grab at it, the liquid would run through his iron grasp. Fives' eyes shut as he let out a long and drawn out breath._

" _Fives—stay with me Fives," Rex spoke, his voice faltering. "Fives," he whimpered shaking his beloved friend. The clone looked up to Rex one last time with sleep heavy on his hazel eyes. "The mission...the nightmares…they're finally…over—." It was that moment that Rex felt the body lighten in his hands. Fives' head rolled unnaturally off to the side and his lips were pale white with a tinge of blue-grey._

" _Fives," Rex whimpered again shaking his friend, "Fives!"_

" _No, Fives—come on Fives. No! No—stay with me. Fives! Fives! Don't go…," Rex spoke in torment. No matter how much he shook and shook, the ARC trooper didn't stir. This was the first time ever that his comrade never responded to him. It hurt him. Rex felt the stab of loss beginning to sting at his eyes. "Oh, no," Rex whispered, bowing his head._

 _At last, Rex laid the body down as he mouthed Fives' name. This was it, he was gone._

* * *

Rex wasn't sure when it had happened, but he couldn't seem to look anywhere anymore without hearing death itself laughing at him. The weight of loss was everywhere and it was clawing at him. Maybe it was the demise of ARC Trooper Fives. Was it the loss of laughter in General Skywalker's eyes? Or was it the 'goodbye' he never got to speak to Commander Tano?

Things were changing. He…was changing.

No matter how much he busied himself with work, paranoia would creep along and whisper into his ear. Almost like a dark ritual, he would feel the side of his head where a possible ticking time bomb resided. His fingers frequently traced over his freshly buzzed hair. A light scratching noise danced in his ears as the fabric of his gloves scraped against the bleached follicles.

Somewhere off in the distance, someone spoke over the ship's intercom, announcing their current trajectory for the drop-off coordinates. The " _Clandestine_ "—General Quinlan Vos's small flagship—was headed for Coruscant. Shortly before the mission to supply a small outpost with food and water, General Skywalker was pulled away for another matter. None the less, Rex and his men proceeded under the leadership of Vos for only a day. The war was taking a toll on the small colonies and Rex gladly took up the chance of being a part of the relief effort. As the _Clandestine_ was coming to the end of her journey and it was almost time for the Captain to take his leave.

"T-minus ten minutes," the voice spoke before the intercom _clicked_ off. Rex stood up from the table he sat at alone inside the galley. Taking up the white mug, long emptied of hot caf, he walked over to the kitchen's counter. On the windowsill sat a clear tub in which he gently discarded his dish. The clone captain quickly exited the mess hall still ruminating his current predicament.

" _Was Fives right?_ " he thought to himself.

" _Are we Clones really just puppets?_ " asked another stray thought.

It had been a month since Tup and Fives perished under peculiar circumstances. Something about all of this just did not add up. Every time he thought about this very matter it made his stomach flop, putting him on the verge of vomiting. Rex licked the corner of his mouth; his tongue dry with worry.

" _Good soldiers follow orders_ ," echoed the ill phrase.

He was tired of being tired; he felt heavy and weighed down by the restless nights. Weariness tugged at his eyes leaving them dry and irritated. A dull ache began to pound behind them leaving Rex in denial of his body's desire for sleep. Time was ticking and every moment he spent in idleness was lost progress. " _What should I_ do?" he asked himself. Even he could not respond to his own question.

As it stood, there were two options to choose from: he would do nothing and continue business as usual; or, he would investigate the organic chip's existence. If it did exist, Rex would get it removed. He'd do whatever it took to get it done. The very idea of knowing about this device could save countless Jedi like General Tiplar from being attacked by clones on the spot. Images of Jedi being mass murdered in the streets or on their flagships was disturbing. And in the Captain's mind, turning on a Jedi was unthinkable. The mere idea of it was a violation of his core-beliefs as it would override his will.

No matter how he looked at it, there was only one way to prove it.

He had to remove the chip, but how? Would it work? He didn't know. Rex mulled over his thoughts in silent horror. " _Dual minded thinking comes at a steep price_ ," he told himself. As his heavy boots thumped swiftly against the floor, Rex tried all the more desperately to focus on the sound to drown out his doubts. With every stride he took, his helmet would jiggle and clank against his plastoid, armored thigh.

 _Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Rex steadied his thoughts on his way to the hangar, a steely expression locked in place. Just like in the Battle of Umbara, Rex was teetering on another impossible choice. The doors opened and he went in, finding some of his men near one of the transport ships due back to the capital of Coruscant. His brothers welcomed him and he gave them a slight nod of acknowledgement.

" _I've got to be strong for them_ ," he thought. Grabbing the plastoid helmet off its clip, Captain Rex retreated into the familiar solitude of his bucket. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Outside the helmet, he was a Captain and that persona never wavered before his men. Inside the helmet, he could fall apart and no one would know it.

Here, he was safe. And it was here he was free to let his thoughts roam.

Walking toward one of the LAAT/i's, Rex noticed General Vos talking with his captain off to the side. The Jedi Master seemed enthused with his present conversation as his shoulder length dreadlocks shook back and forth in tandem with his laughter. The single yellow stripe across his cheeks and nose almost disappearing in the creases of his smiling eyes.

The clone Captain next to General Vos wore a dark brown pauldron and a long kama that ended around his shins. His hair was brown, slicked back with grease as a lock of hair dangled before his brow. Rex noted that the sides of his head were freshly shaved, leaving a smooth fade to accent the slicked back style.

Captain Kath was known for his predatory tactics in the field. He was good at pincer-maneuvers and downright wicked at tracking. The name—Kath—Rex presumed came from the Dantooine Kath Hounds as he was known for his extraordinary tracking skills. Rex nodded toward his fellow Captain in acknowledgement as Kath's yellow eyes settled on him.

"Captain Rex," General Vos yelled jovially.

"Yes, General Vos," he answered while changing course.

"Captain Kath told me last night how you singlehandedly took control of the situation at the collapsed ore mine. He said you worked until sundown to removed the rubble just to retrieve your men."

"Yes and no sir, it wasn't singlehanded. The operation was very much a team effort to retrieve Echo and the others from the tunnel."

"Nonetheless, Captain," Quinlan stated before placing a hand on Rex's shoulder, "no one could have done what you did. Excellent leadership leads to unified support."

Rex nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

"However–," Quinlan trailed off as he waved Captain Kath away. "I sense conflict within you. Are you concerned about something?" Rex felt a prickly feeling creep up the back of his neck. His concern was the last thing he wanted to tell the Jedi Master. "Uhh," Rex started as he was at a loss for words.

"No sir," he finally managed.

"Very well, but don't let duty keep you from resolving your concerns. We Jedi rely on you. So whatever it is, it can't wait." Quinlan's jovial demeanor had fled away as he fixed Rex with a sagely stare. It was the kind of look Rex knew only the Jedi would have when they looked off into the farthest corners of reality. General Skywalker and General Kenobi had the same look from time to time. Even Ahsoka.

"Yes Sir," Rex replied evenly.

Quinlan patted the Captain's shoulder with a nod before walking off. Rex sighed with relief as he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. General Vos was right, he conceded. The problem before him couldn't wait. "Captain Rex," called Kath's familiar gruff voice, "this LAAT/i isn't going to wait all day." Rex shook his head as he jogged up the gangplank. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it started with getting some R&R. From there, he would only have a small window of opportunity.

" _Make it count_ ," he told himself.


	3. Chapter 2: The Facts

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belongs to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy. I very much appreciate constructive reviews so please feel free to leave me your thoughts.

P.S. Chapter 2 **now** updated. (25MAY18)

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as Rex reached the capital, he sent in a request for personal leave. Not too long ago, some Coruscanti Senator, named Skennah, had raised a heated debate for Clone rights; specifically petitioning for a certain regiment to receive R&R. This peculiar request was unheard of but hit the heart chords of those with similar sentiments. At first, their argument gave leeway to a sort of trial period but soon after, the metropolis of Coruscant began to boom with excitement. Various news networks swelled with a barrage of questions and public opinions, both good and bad.

The seemingly harmless idea became a great tactic for boosting both morale and public relations. At last, Republic citizens were given a face to the men on the front lines. It was all thanks to various senators—like Amidala and Organa—that the Grand Army even approved of their property taking leave. Even though the clones were newly afforded such a once, non-existent luxury; Rex and his brothers alike found this to be very strange. One day they were just property and the next…somewhat recognizable, semi-sentient beings with needs. No matter how little ground was gained to identify Clones as flesh-and-blood with valid, civil liberties; the army of brothers would take what they could get. This was one small step for Clone-kind but, what would they do with it?

Not long after filing out his application, Rex was granted leave for one week. He hastily made his way back to the barracks and exchanged his armor for an officer's uniform. Rex fiddled with his belt for a moment before gathering his R&R credits together. The small chips clanked against each other before settling deep into his pants pocket. Before turning to the door, he looked longingly towards his empty hip holsters lying neatly on his bed. Earlier, he had dropped off his favored DC-17's at the weapons depo as it was standard protocol to leave them in the armory when not on duty. With one final look, he left the room.

Moments later, Rex reached the building's exit that lead him to the roof top of the skyscraper. The tall metal tower overlooked a deep chasm filled with life. Business lights began to glow brighter and brighter as the sun hid itself below the skyline. Golden, airy clouds drifted lazily in the air while accenting the vibrant shades of scarlet and purple left behind from the retreating light. The evening air was oppressed by dry heat and a slight breeze that eagerly kissed the cheeks and necks of those about. Rex breathed deeply, soaking in the view. Out in the distance floated a holographic ad for 79's—the "Clone Bar". The image depicted four brightly polished BD-3000 luxury droids holding platters full of frothing drinks. With a sigh of content, Rex shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking to the southside of the roof top.

"Rex!"

The Captain looked over his shoulder and came to a stop as Commander Cody jogged toward him. "Commander Cody, sir," he acknowledged, snaping into a formal salute. "At ease Captain," Cody responded with his own salute. Rex relaxed as the two began walking in step with each other. "Word has it that you're on leave. Where are you headed?" Rex chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I am on my way to 79's for a drink, Sir. Care to join me?" Cody nodded as he gestured toward his plain-clothes uniform, "I've got a moment." The two walked on in silence until they reached an air traffic fly-over zone at the south end of the barrack's roof top.

The two of them hailed an air taxi and within moments found themselves sitting in the back of the dingy cab. The Rodian cabby and his passengers were separated by noise canceling transparisteel, leaving the occupants free to speak in private. Cody continued looking out the window until his thoughts finally got the better of him. Turning his attention to Rex, he found the man staring intently at the partition. "It's been a couple of months since Commander Tano left the Jedi Order and a month since Tup and Fives died...," Cody commented leaving all unspoken questions up for grabs.

The atmosphere hung on the very precipice of a double-edged sword; the outcome either good or bad. It had been a while since they last spoke as most of their conversations were held over holonet chatrooms. Rex replied softly even though he looked like someone had snatched his deece without permission, "They were good men, Sir."

"It's a shame that we lost such a fine Commander," Cody added.

"Now we have to deal with more paperwork and angry Civvies. I wish they would can it. It's not like they have a war to fight anyhow," Rex spat in disgust.

"At this rate," Cody said shaking his head, "they might tell the Jedi and us Clones to ship out."

Rex scoffed, "Not without risking a Republic collapse."

"If only they knew what went on out there," Cody said thoughtfully.

"Would it really change anything?" Rex asked rhetorically. Cody shrugged in response, "I don't know but one would hope so. We can't risk doubting our allies based on assumptions and opinions. If we start to doubt them, then what? What good does that do?" Rex nodded dismissively and went back to staring out the window pretending to be fascinated with the blurry ads that littered the air ways.

"Are there any more updates on Tup's or Fives' death?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. It's been quite…too quiet," Rex responded.

Cody awkwardly scratched at his temple, "How are you dealing with all of this?"

"I don't know—"

"Yes, yes you do Rex," Cody said cutting him off.

"Alright, alright," Rex snapped, "I'm frustrated. Something isn't adding up."

"Okay, shoot."

Rex thought to himself for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. He was fully aware that anything he spoke in these next moments could make him sound like a lunatic. At worst, it could wind up with him getting court martialed on the grounds of conspiracy. He sighed, what else could be said other than the facts?

"Right before Fives died, he told General Skywalker and I that these things—," Rex pointed to his head, "these chips—were in all us Clones. What if what he said was true? That means we would be walking, talking time bombs."

"No way," Cody barked, suddenly flustered. As if to illustrate his objection the Commander slammed his fist into the seat with a loud _thunk_. "It's a farce. A wild fantasy filled with misadventure. Worse, it means that we Clones—" Cody grunted, cutting himself off. "I don't know what happened to Tup or Fives, but one thing is for sure," Cody continued a little softer, "they were out of their minds."

"Sir, with all due respect, I—," Rex began before Cody interrupted him.

"I understand that losing your men in addition to Commander Tano's unexpected absence is hard to cope with, but don't lose focus Rex. You and I are loyal soldiers. We are not some evil mastermind's playthings. We have control over ourselves and that's exactly why we are able to have conversations like this. Just because two of your men went off the deep end and came up with a disturbing story, doesn't mean we need to follow suit."

"Sir!" Rex objected.

"Get it together Rex. If you continue down this line of thinking…I'm not sure I can follow you. Not this time," Cody sighed with grief.

"Sir, yes, sir," Rex responded though he didn't agree. The two men went back to starring off at nothingness, letting the awkward lull in the conversation leak out the cracks of the taxi's windows. Minutes passed, and the cab finally arrived at 79's. Cody paid the Rodian driver and watched as the cabby took off, greedily in search of another customer.

79's front terrace was full of customers, entering and exiting, the establishment. The music was loud and it practically poured out the doors every time they opened. This was exactly the place to become enlivened by the thumping of joyousness and frivolity. Cody stretched out his back and playfully clapped Rex on the back, leaving all frustrations by the wayside.

"Drinks are on—"

Before Cody could finish his sentence, a roar of quips and retorts rang out from the inner circle of an indignant mob. Near the entrance of the cantina, a large cluster of customers had formed, jeering and whistling in unison. Their attention was completely stolen by whatever they were focused on. Cody and Rex raced from the curb to the crowd in anticipation to break up a brawl.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

A fresh round of punches audible enough to feel were doled out to its receivers. Rex and Cody forcefully shoved aside the gawking spectators and found two of Cody's men standing in the middle with a raging Dug male. "What's going on here," Cody yelled causing Trapper and Boil to flinch into a lazy salute. Both men sported bulbous, black eyes and embarrassed pride.

The Dug walked passed Commander Cody, but not before shoving Trapper and Boil on his way to the curb. As the indignant creature reached an air taxi, he turned around yelling at them in his native tongue. It didn't take a translator droid to understand what it had shrieked with rage. The cab made a mad dash into heavy traffic, leaving the men with an angry commanding officer. The crowd disappointedly disbanded as they left the four Clones to their own devices.

"We were on our way out of the Cantina when Boil was shoved by that Dug—uh—Sir!"

Boil kept a blank face until Cody looked to him. "What was so important you needed to start a fight?" Before Boil could answer, Cody took both men by the shoulder leading them away from the cantina. Cody looked back toward his companion, "Sorry Rex, duty calls. I need to take these numbskulls back to the barracks before they get into any more trouble."

Rex waved goodbye and turned back to the doors of 79's.


	4. Chapter 3: From Pain to Purpose

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy. I very much appreciate constructive reviews so please feel free to leave me your thoughts.

P.S. Chapter 3 **now** updated! (19OCT18)

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _You have our most humble apologies, Little Ahsoka," Master Plo Koon spoke sincerely as he clasped his hands before him. "The Council was wrong to accuse you," he finished with distress in his voice. Ahsoka felt the anguish and sincerity in her Master—her friend. He looked the way he sounded which was remorseful and she was grateful to know it, though it came at a high price. "You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence," Master Saesee Tiin added, looking toward her._

 _Ahsoka noted the awkwardness in his voice. The Iktotchi, Jedi Master was just as baffled as those around him in their misjudgment. Though he was looking in her general direction, he didn't quite look her in the eye. He felt shame. "This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight," came the soft voice of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Just like Master Tiin, the Cerean also looked toward her but not at her. His eyes bounced from place to place, but he too wouldn't make eye contact._

" _This was actually your great trial," spoke Master Windu solemnly, "now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways. And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise." Ahsoka tried her best to listen to Master Windu, but felt her frustration rise at his words. Folding her arms, she did her best to listen to what he or any of them had to say, but it was hard._

" _Back to the order, you may come," Yoda spoke with warm gentleness._

 _Ahsoka finally looked down to the floor. She knew in her heart that she didn't want to come back, or at least—not presently. The hurt was powerfully overwhelming, and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to forgive them. They were so quick to judge her and so quick to treat her as a criminal, but they were too slow to hear her. She felt heavy and worn out. The burdens on her heart had finally caught up with her and the weight was too much for her to bear._

" _They're asking you back Ahsoka," Anakin said with a flicker of hope in his voice. Ahsoka looked up into the face of her Master and found his pleading stare. "Come back", they seemed to whisper. She had never seen a more desperate look, though it probably almost matched the look she was giving them all. Anakin reached for his pocket and a moment later withdrew something from his side. "I'm…asking you back," he said holding out before him the beads of her Padawan braid._

 _Ahsoka felt her heart plummet and her stomach flop in grief. The pang of her emotions sent a dull ache into her montrals causing them to twitch ever so slightly. The moment between Master and Padawan seemed to stretch on until the very fabric of their short time seemed to be pulled taught. As much as she may have wanted to come back, the time had passed and there was no going back. She felt herself gulp, the dryness of her mouth and throat making it difficult._

 _At first, she reached out with a hand to pick up what had been most precious to her all these years. Her wonderful, fantastic, awesome braid. One of the few pieces of jewelry she owned that she treasured as much as her lightsabers. It was more than a material thing, it gave her hope. Hope, that was she living with a purpose and a future. It was a sign of the things to come for her but not anymore._

 _Realizing this, she knew it would be a nagging reminder to her that she had somehow failed. Reaching out, she softly folded Anakin's open hand around the braid as she shook her head "no". "I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back," she spoke tenderly, doing her best to fight back the tears. The ember of hope in her Master's eyes flickered out and was replaced with a veil of despair. In that moment, Ahsoka knew he would grieve her for he could not understand her decision. "I'm sorry Master," she thought to herself as she turned and walked away. The Jedi path was no longer her future, it was elsewhere._

* * *

Descending the steps of the Jedi Temple was probably the second hardest thing she had done today. The first being that she unintentionally hurt her Master—Anakin. The weight of it notched a sickening pit in her stomach and her montrals began to ache. All the emotions she had kept bottled up throughout this whole process had finally come to its boiling point.

She chanted no mantra and she didn't bother to keep herself in balance. With every step she descended, the grief came crashing down like a rolling tide. The depths of agony began to pick at her and torment her thoughts. " _What about the guys?_ " she asked herself internally. "Will they think I'm deserting them?" she thought. "Am I a coward?" she asked herself. Gripping the hem of her thigh-length, maroon dress, she squeezed her anxiety into the fabric.

At some point in her journey, the scarlet twilight had turned into grey overcast. The sky was thick with oppressive clouds as the air became dense with humidity. Moments later, the clouds let loose their bountiful rain. At first it was gentle, but it quickly became a downpour. Ahsoka looked up at the dark clouds, squinting into the moisture. The atmosphere of Coruscant seemed to weep for her grief. The feelings she had tried so hard to reign in broke past the dam of calm sending her into a fit of hot, agonizing tears.

" _Why_?" she thought to herself between ragged breaths.

"Why did it have to be like this? Why does it hurt so bad?" Ahsoka sobbed into her terracotta-colored hands.

Now on the last flight of steps, Ahsoka started to tremble with shock as she realized she had lost hope in the future. Her mind felt numb; her body felt frail; and the tips of her montrals seemed to slightly sag. It was as if someone had ripped the joy out of her through her gut. " _Where do I go_?" she thought, crying more from the realization of the present. " _What do I do?_ " Again, the emotions raged, and she found herself knocked off her feet. The stairs were cold, wet and unforgiving. Her clothes were drenched and heavy with rain; sapping her warmth as a bone-chill set in.

" _I_ _'_ _ve got to stay strong_ ," she desperately tried to reassure herself.

Swiping at her eyes, Ahsoka tried her best to calm down from snuffling and wheezing. Though she felt undignified, she couldn't help it. She sat there for a few minutes, not daring to stand. The atmosphere had become darker even though the lights of Coruscant bounced off the thick and oppressive, wispy-gloom. Looking up from her watery bench, Ahsoka looked over the buildings and streets that stood before her.

She watched as the speeders flew effortlessly over the skyways and how pedestrians crossed the streets unbothered by her cares. How she wished she could be like them: carefree and apart of something bigger. Sighing, Ahsoka stood up and stared at the last steps of her journey. She was hesitant at first, knowing that these permacrete stairs were leading her away from her dreams.

As headstrong as she was, she was battling the taunts of these steps which seemed to cackle at her. Finally, she made her choice: these steps would not get the better of her. Whatever it was she would do now, Ahsoka wanted to do good—plain and simple. She wanted in on whatever would help people and even if she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she wasn't without skills. As if the sky over Coruscant agreed with her, the downpour let up into a gentle mist.

Ahsoka plunged forward and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stepped off onto the sidewalk. Ahsoka found herself caught between a laugh and a cry. Her raw emotions seemed to melt away as it dawned on her that this was a new beginning. She was no longer a Jedi in name but in her heart, she would always be. With the whole world in her hands, she had endless potential.

Planting herself firmly in bravery, Ahsoka challenged herself to keep going. With a will made of harder stuff than transparisteel, she propelled herself onward. Step by step, she found a gentle flame spark within her. No matter where this new chapter in her life would take her, she knew she couldn't go backwards. There was only forward because if she stayed where she was, she would be quickly overthrown. Her feet led her forward in a walk that quickly turned into a jog and then a run. The temple grew smaller and smaller as she ran the distance and it took all her strength to not look back. If she did, then it would only be like salt to an open wound—painful.

As she expended the last of her angst, she found herself in the nightlife of one of Coruscant's outdoor markets. Each stall's vendor was rambunctiously yelling over each other to let their possible customers know about their various sales and goods. Their prey were easy targets, willing to buy whatever might reward them a fleeting moment's delight. The streets were packed, and the crowd was thick, causing Ahsoka to dodge and weave to avoid collision.

Strange people of all species surrounded her and not one of them knew her name or who she was. She was just another face in the crowd and another oddity to the mix of Coruscant's culture. Never had she ever felt so alone even though she was surrounded by people, it was almost surreal. Ahsoka pressed on through the market until she was stopped by a Twi'lek vendor; her montrals twitched with mild irritation.

The blue Twi'lek smiled greedily as he shoved a box of jewelry toward her. "Good evening, beautiful one! A woman as lovely as you are, deserves something as beautiful as these to wear," he said waving an open-palm above the glinting spectacles. Ahsoka's eyebrows furrowed in response to the unwanted solicitation. "No thank you," she spoke as she moved to side-step him.

The vendor reacted by stepping back and holding an arm out. "But wait, I haven't shown you the rest of what I have to offer," the Twi'lek said quickly redirecting her to his stall. On the tabletop of his stand, he had many gleaming jewelry—bracelets, rings, necklaces, earrings, and headpieces. Ahsoka humored him and took a cursory glance. "Yes, lots of jewelry. I'm not…interested—," she trailed off as when she spotted a small, ornate box amid the gaudy necklaces.

The box was no smaller than the palm of her hand and it was made from an ash-colored wood. On it were many small swirls painted in purple and gold. Ahsoka went to reach for it but the vendor grabbed at the item quickly before saying, "It's not for sale." Ahsoka snapped out of her trance-like wonder toward the object and looked to the Twi'lek perplexed. Before he spoke again, his long, blue lekku seemed to squirm like a traveling snake.

"My most humble apologies, beautiful one. This—," he said while shoving the box into his pocket, "this is not for sale. I'm not quite sure how it made it to the table, but you need not concern yourself with that." The vendor looked around with skeptical eyes for a moment before quickly picking up a necklace. "How about this one?" he asked laying the beads in his hand. The beaded necklace was a deep scarlet color held together by a simple clasp on the end. "Devaronian garnet," he said moving his hands slightly so the garnet would sparkle.

"Do you like it?" he inquired.

Losing interest in the Twi'lek's poor sale tactic, Ahsoka put her hands up. "No thank you," she said giving him a critical stare. The vendor seemed to frown at her response—he hadn't expected her to say "no". Picking up a pair of earrings, he tried to entice her, but found that Ahsoka had begun walking away. He called after her, but she ignored his plea and continued onward. For just a moment, she found his demeanor about the box off-putting.

Putting her experience with the Twi'lek behind her, Ahsoka wandered the market until she felt a sudden tug in the force. Though her body was walking one way, her spirit seemed to be jumping in another. Reacting to her years of honed skills, she followed this feeling which led her to a small park. In the center of the commons rested a marble fountain with statues depicting Angels—famous from Iego. Each pose was different as some were dancing; others were pointing; and a few were looking up. She walked to the edge of the fountain and took a seat on the ledge. Looking around, she saw no one in sight but remained faithful to the call by staying put.

Time had passed—two hours in total—until something caught the corner of her eye. Searching the distance with nothing in sight, Ahsoka felt a disturbance in the force. Getting up, she jogged in the direction of her uncertainty. The moment Ahsoka came to the curb, she heard a great _crunch_ under her foot. Stepping back, she scrutinized the item she thoughtlessly trod on and knelt in curiosity. Hunching over her new find, Ahsoka scooped up the ornate box that had partially collapsed.

The box was the size of her palm and the color of ash wood. With both hands, Ahsoka started to turn the box to inspect it. She was intrigued by the vibrant purple and gold swirls painted on its surface. It wasn't until she traced a swirl with her finger that she remembered where she had seen the design before. "The vendor," she whispered to herself. In the moment of her epiphany, Ahsoka tilted the container causing the lid to dangle by the hinge. Peering inside, Ahsoka found it empty save for the faintest hint of red powder coating the bottom.

Swiping a gentle finger across the bottom of the box, Ahsoka's finger came back an adobe-red. The substance was velvety-soft but felt thick when rubbed between pointer finger and thumb. A quick sniff revealed a cloying scent that made her almost reel into euphoria. It was unforgettable as she felt like she was being pulled into a peaceful abyss. The powder was calling to her mind, begging to be tasted, and her tongue began to water in response.

With a gasp, she abruptly chucked the box far away from her. Ahsoka quickly rubbed her hand against her grey tights, disgusted by what she knew it to be. "Spice," she growled. Off in the distance, she heard a _clunk_ before the box skidded to a halt. Looking in the general direction of her throw, the Togruta noticed a faint glow in the doorway of a warehouse. Sprinting toward the warehouse, Ahsoka felt the force guiding her forward with a burst of energy. Her limbs and feet tingled with excitement as her muscles worked effortlessly.

With the assistance of her Togruta sensory abilities through her montrals, Ahsoka felt no movement in the distance other than the gentle Coruscanti evening breeze. Now at the entrance of the warehouse, the open door basked in the darkness as the yellow glow from earlier was gone. The Togruta felt another tug in her spirit and felt the force pool to her feet. Jumping up the height of the building, Ahsoka gracefully landed on the rooftop with the flat of her boots.

Again, the evening breeze whispered, carrying with it a teasing scent. Ahsoka searched for some time until the height of her horns shook. Looking behind herself, she saw a hole in the roof on the south corner. Jogging up to the opening, she heard the wind softly whistle over it as if to say: "Here it is." Ahsoka knelt down and laid herself flat peer into the hole. As she peeked in, she felt her shoulder length montrals dip forward has gravity tugged on them.

On the warehouse floor, Ahsoka saw metal crates, haphazardly stacked. The wind blew again, and she heard a hollow howl of wind whistling through the cracks in the windows. Sniffing at the air, the curious Togruta concluded that the cloying smell of spice clung to the atmosphere inside. With another whiff, her montrals started to feel tingly and her skin began to flush with a cold-hot intensity at the base of her skull.

Taking a leap of faith, she jumped down and landed near the crates. Cautiously, she remained crouched, not willing to risk her cover. She reached out and softly touched one of the crates and brought back a dark, dusty hand. About fifteen feet before of her, Ahsoka felt groaning of old metal vibrate the tips of her montrals. Light from a glowrod began to pour through the door and the shuffling of shoes ricocheted off the walls. She heard a slight " _shh"_ from someone as a container buckled under an echoing _crack_.

"Oops," said a deep voice unsympathetically.

"No one can know where are here," she heard a lighter voice whisper.

"Is this the full shipment?" asked a third with a raspy voice.

"A couple tons of spice just as requested. Where are the credits?" inquired the second.

"Here," she heard the first say before a loud blast rounded off. The sudden _bang_ left an intense ringing inside Ahsoka's horns as she waited and listened nervously. The light from the glowrod winked out for a moment as it must have fallen under something. She listened as the sound of soft footsteps receded out of the room until all was silent once more. Though her montrals still felt tingly, she didn't need them to know she was alone with a corpse. Peeking over the crates, Ahsoka found a figure lying on the floor with a dim light peeking out from underneath.

Quietly she hopped over the containers and sprinted to the body. Kneeling, she held her hands over the body. Pulling gently with the force, Ahsoka watched as the body rolled over face-up. Again, she called on the force as she imagined the glowrod in her mind's eye. Calling to it, the object floated up and over the body. From what little she could see, Ahsoka saw enough to identify the person as a Twi'lek. More importantly she noted, it was the same vendor she met in the market only hours ago. With a frown, the young Togruta felt her heart sink for a moment.

The feeling was fleeting as old metal groaned again somewhere deep in the warehouse. Acting spontaneously, Ahsoka sprinted to where she came from and leapt up to the roof. She was outside, and the wind had ceased its howling—as if Coruscant held its breath. She felt the blood in her system pumping with vigor as she closed her eyes.

For a moment she stood still, waiting for the force to guide her. Then her spirit jumped to the eastside of the building. Turning in that direction, she ran to the edge of the rooftop. Looking out over the permacrete lot, Ahsoka watched as two giant figures ran to another warehouse before disappearing around the corner. It wasn't long before she saw a grungy, old cab zip out and around from the back.

Out of habit, Ahsoka reached for her saber and shoto, but frowned when she grabbed at nothing. Looking down to her brown belt, she gave a great sigh as she realized she wouldn't have them again. "Recon only," she told herself before jumping from the rooftop. Ahsoka felt a burst of energy zing through her muscles and she ran back toward the market. Though she watched as the cab grew tantalizingly smaller, she was determined to catch up.

By the time she got back to the market, the Togruta had jumped up to the rooftops. Running along the edge, she would peer over them from time to time. About ten buildings later, Ahsoka found the old, dingy cab stashed behind an alley dumpster. She leapt down beside the aircar and found it empty. Frustration coursed through her and she kicked the bumper of the vehicle with the tip of her boot. Instant regret panged through her toes and immediately she held her foot as she hopped around.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she yelled to herself, "Why did I do that? Ugh!"

As Ahsoka calmed down from the precipice of her vexation she exited the alley and entered back into the marketplace. The young Togruta did her best to blend in with the crowd, calling on the force to find a thread of direction to grasp on to. She remained like this for about five blocks until she stopped about twenty feet away from the subway system. Ahsoka felt her insides leap forward in recognition, but she remained still. Going through the entrance portals, the two large characters she had seen in the taxi barged their way past a Rodian female. The bystander fell to the ground as she was stunned by their brute force.

Ahsoka waited for ten counts and then walked over to the Rodian who she effortlessly hefted to her feet. "Did you see what they looked like?" Ahsoka her hurriedly. "I–uh–tall and green. With long black hair," the frightened Rodian paled. "Thank you!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped over the portals and practically flew down the stairs. Turning a sharp left, Ahsoka ran toward an open car but was too late.

The doors of the car closed as the tram propelled itself forward in a long, endless blur. The Togruta growled in frustration as it seemed she couldn't catch a break. Out of pure chance Ahsoka looked up and saw two large men standing next to each other in a passing car. It was for a moment, but a moment was all she needed to know who she was looking for.

"Falleen," she whispered to herself.

"Next connection to level 1313 will leave in: 4 hours," a droid announced over the intercom. Ahsoka watched as the tail end of the tram flew past her, the taillights a vibrant streak of ghostly orange. She looked to the tram's sign and verified its destination as it read: "Level 1313". The Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she realized that not all hope was lost.

"I'll see you Sleemos real soon," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 4: Odd News

**A/N:** I do not own Star Wars or any part of the franchise; all rights and ownership belong to Disney. The ideas portrayed within this piece of fiction are purely Fan-based explorations for my fellow enthusiasts to enjoy. I very much appreciate constructive reviews so please feel free to leave me your thoughts.

P.S. Chapter 4 **now** updated! (19OCT18)

~ProphetessMinty

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Outside of the battle field, Rex often felt nervous to be alone. He usually chalked it up to the fact that it was too quiet. Maybe it was the sense of lulling peace he wasn't used to. The military life was all about constant motion and structure. Outside of that lifestyle, he wasn't sure "who" or "what" he was. Rex didn't have much time to ponder this as his work demanded that he follow orders and give orders. Maybe that was why the Jedi were so perplexing to him.

He often thought of General Kenobi and Commander Tano when it came to deeper thinking. After a battle they grew quiet, as if they were having some type of internal conference. It was a habit they grew into the more they were emotionally moved by conflicting events. Rex used to yearn to match their quietness, but he learned over time that he wasn't yet willing to listen in on what his heart had to say.

One trait he was sure of about himself was this: he thought better in the noisiness. He was always like that as far back as he could remember. When Rex was a cadet, he was most often praised for being levelheaded when others weren't. Despite the chaos of drills and physical combat, Rex excelled at making quick, concise decisions. When others lost focus or succumbed to the pressure, he could be counted on to buckle down.

The moment Rex walked through the threshold of 79's, he was instantly submerged in the deafening roar of the cantina's music. The establishment was not originally intended to serve Clones, but it seemed to be the only place that openly accepted them. So long as they paid their tabs and refrained from demolishing the joint, they were welcome. There were a couple rules between all the Clones when it came to 79's. They are: polite operations or discuss other options (POODOO); just enact decent interactions (JEDI); and your opposition draws anger (YODA). Even though these rules seemed funny, they were there to prevent the Clones from spoiling their open invitation to this small getaway.

From the entrance, his brown eyes swept across the open room. The area was split between two tiers: the bar floor and the dancefloor. Most of 79's patrons loved to party on the dancefloor but tonight was different. The house was jampacked on both levels making it hard for Rex to maneuver without bumping into someone. The atmosphere was dimly lit and noticeably accentuated by an oppressive wall of swirling smoke.

The music was louder than normal as it was boisterous enough to rattle his teeth and the beverage stock lined up against the back wall. Off in the far-right corner of the bar, Rex noticed two men and a Rodian huddled closely together. They would occasionally look up to check a monitor displaying a live pod-race. There was no doubt that these men were placing bets as Rex saw one of the men exchange something to the Rodian off to his left.

Rex shook his head as he continued his venture to the bar in search of a stool with his name on it. Looking around himself, Rex saw a few of his men from the 501st enjoying their night off. It made him happy when he saw them having fun, especially when there was not an ounce of worry on their identical faces. The gift of normalcy for a Clone was few and far in between, but he would take what he could get. " _Changing focus is a hard thing but it is worth the struggle_ ," he thought to himself.

As Rex resurfaced from his internal musings he found an open barstool and quickly strode to it. Raising his hand, he put two fingers up as he flagged down a bartender. While he waited, Rex went to grab a credit from his pocket when he was pushed into the bar's countertop. He grunted in mild frustration as he whipped around to see who had bumped into him. Behind him was a white, Twi'lek female brushing herself off as she shot a dirty look to the three gamblers behind her. Rex noted that these were the same men he saw earlier.

She made a quick motion—one which Rex couldn't see—before stalking off into the crowd. Rex wanted to say something to the bettors but thought better of it as all three of them seemed spooked. The Rodian particularly seemed the most disturbed as his skin suddenly turned an ash-green color. He watched as the gamblers turned away from the bar, walking onto the dance floor. The men melted into the crowd, not to be seen again.

Rex felt a tap on the shoulder a moment later and was greeted by the bartender with a frothy drink. Rex nodded his thanks, handing the credit over as he took his seat. Holding the mug up before him and smiled. He could practically taste the syrupy, goodness of the amber liquid already. 79's finest draft—in Rex's opinion—was their Almakian Hard Cider. They had it in stock seasonally which meant he only got it while they had it. Taking a quick drink, he practically moaned his approval as the sweet crispness satisfied his craving.

Every time he got a whiff or taste of the cider, it reminded him of a small but special moment to him. He was on a small supply run, when he and Ahsoka were gifted with an Almakian pie to share between two of them. One of the local natives—a farmer—was thankful toward them after they defended his crops from simple thieves. Rex remembered seeing the way his Commander lit up in excitement as her eyes practically glowed with happiness. In her joy, she hugged the farmer and then him for what seemed like a long while.

" _She probably thought nothing of it_ ," he told himself.

The two of them had brought the treat back to camp as they had intended to eat it with a cup of caf. It was their mistake as nearby teammates and General Skywalker sniffed out the goods. Rex found it humorous that Commander Tano took to defending her slice in a playful duel against the General when he found out there was pie involved. Rex chuckled as he thought about how their antics ended with apple and goop all over their heads.

" _Those two were always like that,_ " he thought to himself while sighing.

Exiting his reverie, Rex took another sip of cider before swiveling around to survey the room. He sat like that for about an hour, enjoying his time people-watching while he avoided thinking on deeper things. It was about 2100 hours when Jesse ambled up to the bar and took a seat next to him. It was quiet unlike earlier as it was the usual lull that occurred between shift changes.

"Captain Rex," he greeted with a lazy salute.

Rex returned the gesture before swiveling back around toward the bar. The bartender came over with mugs in either hand. They nodded their thanks as they pushed their credits forward before claiming their drinks. Rex and Jesse clinked their glasses together as they took their first sips. "Heard you took some time off," Jesse spoke casually, "Who knew you took vacation?" Rex rolled his eyes at Jesse, "Word travels fast around here. Doesn't it?"

Jesse shrugged playfully. "Only when it comes to someone like you, Captain."

"Someone like me, huh? What does that mean?"

"No hard feelings Captain. If anything, it's a compliment. We notice how hard you work because it makes all of us want to work that much harder. That's the nature of the job," Jesse said as he eyeballed his drink.

Rex took a moment to think over it before patting Jesse on the shoulder. "I can always count on you for an honest answer," Rex commented.

"Of course," Jesse nodded. "So, what are you going to do with your time off, Sir?"

"Not sure, yet," Rex replied truthfully.

"You know," Jesse said changing subjects, "I heard a bit of odd news this morning."

"What's your odd news?" Rex inquired.

Jesse pulled out a credit chip from his pocket while he gathered his thoughts. Setting the mug in his left hand down, he started to fidget with the currency. Taking it with both hands, he spun it a couple times before finally deciding what he wanted to say. "About a couple months ago the Coruscant Security Force came across a dead body in an abandoned warehouse. At that time, CSF claimed it was a petty homicide, but no other details were given."

"Okay—sounds like normal ops to me. What's weird about that?" Rex said with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse went back to fidgeting with the credit, watching it carefully as it spun. "The weird part," he began, "is the fact that it was pretty close to the Jedi Temple. I figure they would have taken notice of this kind of incident being as it was close to them." Rex bristled for a moment, "So—." Jesse cut him off, "So—the odd news starts with the 'who' and 'what'."

Rex nodded, trying his best to keep up. "As of today, CSF released to the press that there's been a rash of drug busts around Coruscant. They didn't list any names. However, they said some of the kids and adults who were busted for possession had small, wood boxes on their person. Inside each box was a red, powdery substance."

"Sure, but that's Coruscant. Drugs aren't new," Rex retorted.

"Wait," Jesse said as he put both hands up. "They didn't say it outright, but I found a report published about a month ago that was related to the warehouse incident from months earlier. It was a small blurb, but it caught my attention nonetheless. CSF mentioned that the victim—who conveniently remained anonymous—was tested for drugs," Jesse stated firmly.

"CSF is always going to run a toxicology report on a dead body," Rex nodded, following the conversation. "Correct. However, during the exam they apparently recovered a small, wood box with red powder inside," Jesse said smiling as Rex's expression changed.

"Alright. Now I'm interested," Rex spoke with intrigue.

"So, the report came back positive for Spice. These kids and adults were also positive for Spice. The only thing linking these events together are…?" Jesse inquired.

"The boxes," Rex finished.

"They never did identify the individual by name—or species even. Anyone who deals with Spice is usually related in some way to the: Pikes, Hutts or Black Sun. Did I miss anyone?" Jesse asked while looking at the fingers he was counting on.

Rex mulled it over with a gulp of cider. "What brought this to your attention?" he asked Jesse. The clone shrugged as he tapped the credit on the counter before stowing it back in his pocket. "I don't know, I just notice things. And things—things have been odd." Rex felt his eyebrow shoot up involuntarily for a moment, "Odd?" Jesse nodded, "Yeah, odd. Ever since Tup and Echo passed, I—I don't know where I'm going with that…" Rex watched as Jesse as stared off into space, hiding amongst some unspoken anxiety.

"You know, I still think about their last days with us. A lot in fact," Rex admitted.

Jesse looked toward his Captain with astonishment on his furrowed brows. "Really?" Rex nodded in affirmation as he nudged Jesse's elbow with his. "Nothing wrong with thinking about them. Just, don't let it—don't let it consume you." Jesse seemed to imitate the same nod Rex had given him.

There was a moment of silence between them and neither of them bothered to look each other in the eye. Jesse eventually worked up the courage to speak his mind by the time he finished his drink. "You know, it's times like these that I realize life is really, really—and I mean 'really'—too short for us Clones."

"I can agree with that," Rex responded bluntly.

"Growing up, I always thought things—as a kid—on Kamino were hard. Now, everything from back then seems easy," Jesse mused aloud. "Isn't that the truth?" Rex asked rhetorically. "I wish that were true about now though. There are too many unknown variables like how the Republic sees us or how to interact with women," Jesse mentioned unashamedly. The conversation came to a halt as Rex choked on his drink. "What?" he sputtered dumbfounded.

"You know, females. The kind that walk on two legs and have an hourglass figure?" Jesse explained as he continued to coax out his Captain's embarrassment.

"Yes, I know what 'kind' you speak of," Rex retorted with frustrated embarrassment.

"Remember the farmer we met on Saleucami? What's his name?" Jesse asked inquisitively.

"Cut Lawquane?"

"Yeah—that guy! I wonder how things have worked out with him and his family," Jesse sighed dreamily.

"Why do you say that?" Rex asked.

"Simple: I want what he's got. Maybe after the war…who knows?"

Rex thought about it for a moment. He began to picture a ring on his finger and little children wrapping their arms around his legs for a moment. Though it didn't last long as his thoughts traveled back to weapons and how to use them. "I'm not so sure I'm cut out for that," Rex admitted while scratching at his scalp. "Sure ya' are," Jesse responded, "and so am I. It just takes experience and a good partnership with your spouse."

"I don't know about that," Rex said feeling sudden heat on his cheeks and neck.

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

Rex had no idea about the innermost workings of the female mind, nor did he pretend to. Shrugging, he turned back to his mug realizing it was empty. "I can't say that I entirely understand women," Rex replied while waving at the bartender for a refill. "Besides simple work-related conversations and interactions, I don't know how to deal with them. Nor have I tried."

"What about Commander Tano? She's a woman," Jesse asked, no filter included.

Before Rex could answer, the bartender handed him a new glass which he gratefully accepted while handing him a credit. Rex went straight to gulping his drink as the heat on his face intensified. "Excuse me?" He finally spoke, mustering whatever inner strength he had left to summon a poker face. "You've worked alongside Commander Tano for a while. Surely, you understand women even minutely," Jesse suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure, I worked beside her for a while. Having spent time with her for work, it's kind of hard not to know how she is."

"Need I say more?" Jesse laughed.

Rex thought back to his first interactions with the spunky Togruta. They had met during a battle on Christophsis. She was young and small, and full of sass. If anything, Ahsoka could keep up with General Skywalker and his antics like it was breathing air. Master and Padawan—there couldn't have been a more perfect match.

At that time, Ahsoka was one of only a handful of women he knew. Their relationship was awkward in the beginning because he wasn't certain of where the line was. It was never addressed. He tried his hardest to draw one for himself to understand, especially when she displayed her simple affections. Whether it was a hand on the shoulder or a hug, he never knew how to deal with it. It took time for him to get comfortable in speaking with her in all matters: military and social. It wasn't like General Skywalker walked around high-fiving his subordinates or batted his lashes when he wanted to try out a weapon he never handled before.

Women were different; plain and simple.

"Anyway, I'm a solider. It's not proper to think of commanding officers that way..." Rex said trying to brush the matter off.

Jesse took one last gulp of his drink and chuckled before motioning to a group of troopers surrounding a Sabaac table. "Don't worry Captain, your secret is safe with me. No one needs to know you have feelings like any normal Clone would. Anyway, I'm gonna catch a game before I head back to the barracks. Good night, Sir."

Rex nodded and was left contemplating the significance of attachments. The initial idea sounded wonderful but also terrifying. Beyond battle fields, schematics and firing ranges…what was a Clone to do? Why bother anyways? If they didn't die in battle, then their rapid aging would play a cruel part in their fates. He thought back to the words of Clone-deserter Cut Lawquane: " _I know you think I'm a coward, Rex, but believe me. I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe_."

The day he left Cut and his family behind, he often reflected the possibilities of being a father. He didn't know it could be possible until he witnessed the miracle of Cut's family. The gleam in his eyes that shown of joy was almost unfathomable. Cut had found something worth living for and yet, it was something Rex almost disregarded.

Maybe Cut and Jesse had it right.


End file.
